In general, a movable boarding bridge includes an exposed-type rainwater receiver disposed on both sides of a surface identical to a bottom surface of an outer tunnel such that the boarding bridge may be disfigured, passengers and airport workers may experience inconvenience when moving, and an accident may occur due to a fall or false step.
A movable boarding bridge having a structure in which an exposed rainwater receiver for rainwater drainage is disposed on a floor of a double-structure outer tunnel may require separate parts, resulting in a high production cost. Also, the movable boarding bridge may include a double-structure inner tunnel, a double-structure outer tunnel, and a scroll for supporting an upper portion of the floor of outer tunnel, and the rainwater receiver for rainwater drainage is disposed inside the floor of double-structure outer tunnel and thus, there is a problem of how to clean and maintain the rainwater receiver.
Thus, there is need to develop an apparatus for separating a rainwater receiver from a footpath in a boarding bridge, and distributing a weight when an inner tunnel moves in an outer tunnel.